A Little Bit Longer
by EmilyHeartsMileyC1123
Summary: The Bastards. They'd Lied. They'd said "Just a little bit longer" and he'd be fine. But now look at me. I'm standing here. Dressed in Black and All Alone


**Hey Guys! **

**So here we go... my first ever attempted one shot.**

**As you can probably tell by the title it's based on the Jonas Brothers song 'A Little Bit Longer' **

**So I hope you like it :D **

**Dedicated To Caitlyn For Being amazing lol.. and cause i love her and she dedicated a chap of her story to me! **

**Also to Cortnie for draft reading it for me :D **

**Let me know what you think**

I looked down at the withering figure in front of me. He'd lost more weight. His eyes were no longer the bright sparkling blue, just a dull grey. His dirty blonde hair was thinning. I wiped at my eyes, reaching out to take his hand. I felt his hand squeeze mine. I smiled weakly and stroked my thumb over the back of his hand.  
"Gabriella?" I heard his voice ask  
"Yeah Troy, it's me" I sighed forcing out a second smile  
"How are you baby?" I asked, I watched as he opened his eyes and grunted as he turned onto his side.  
"I talked to the doctors again today" he smiled at me, kissing my hand. His lips were dry and dehydrated and felt rough against my skin.  
"Oh?" I asked, my hopes rising "What did they say?"  
"Yeah they gave me news today, hopefully it's true" I could see a smile tugging at his lips.  
"Are you going to tell me Troy? Or tease me all day?" I ask attempting to make a joke  
"They said I had to stay a little bit longer" he shrugged "and I'll be fine" This was good. My Troy could be back with me. It could be like it never happened. We could go back to East High! Troy would still be captain of the basketball team and I'd be back on the scholastic decathlon team. Everything would be normal again. But a little bit longer? How long was that? A week? A month? Or more?  
"How long is a little bit longer Troy?" I asked  
"I don't know Brie... but I've been here six months now... It can't be much longer" he was smiling it was like the life was returning to his body. He looked brighter, he was glowing with happiness. I smiled and kissed his forehead, pushing the hair from his eyes.  
"I love you Troy Bolton" I sighed "I always will"  
"I love you too Brie" smiled, his voice was raspy. A little tired... He looked exhausted, like he'd run a marathon.  
"Are you okay Troy?" I ask, his face was little red and I could see small sweat beads forming on his brow.

"Troy?" I ask before feeling his forehead. He was burning up... He was boiling.  
"Brie... doctor" he rasped out before turning away from me, coughing violently. I could tell from the sounds he was making that he was not just coughing up air. I couldn't move, I felt frozen in my place. Troy had noticed, after letting out another violent cough he turned to me.  
"Brie please" he begged, his eyes were sparkling with tears. It was then I noticed the trickle of blood below his lip. I nodded, I could feel myself turning pale. I jumped up from my seat, ignoring the new  
outbreak of coughing. I jogged out into the hallway.  
"I need a doctor in here" I called out helplessly "Please..." I begged. With every cough I heard from Troy's room, I felt my world being torn apart. I watched as doctors rushed into his room. Closing  
the door behind them, I felt my legs collapse beneath me. This couldn't be happening. This was not happening. The doctors had lied, they'd said a little bit longer and he'd be fine.

It had been four months since that and nothing had changed, I hadn't left Troy's side. I watched his deteriorating body. It hurt to see him like this. My heart was breaking. What if he didn't pull through? I couldn't bear the thought of life without Troy. He meant everything to me, everything. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. His cheekbones were now prominent, his eyes looked kind of sunken although they were closed. His hair was thinner and wispier. I reached over pushing the few stray strands from his face. He looked quiet and peaceful. For once he didn't look overworked. The doctors had been coming in and out constantly, running tests, checking the machines. It hurt to look at him. He looked more like an experiment than a patient. I felt a few tears leak from my eyes, I leant forward again and pressed my lips to his forehead. I watched as a smile tugged at his lips. His eyes flickered open.  
"Brie..." he rasped out. His voice was croaky, somewhat broken.  
"Hey wildcat" I smiled, wiping at my eyes. He looked over at me and his smile disappeared  
"Brie... You're crying" he frowned. I nodded  
"I'm sorry" I sighed "I can't help it... It hurts" I say before bursting into a fresh batch of tears. I watched as he struggled to sit up. He gave up after two tries... That was the first sign to me. I leaned over and kissed him again, his lips this time. They were dryer than usual and had a few splits in them.  
"I'll be fine..." he comforted me although I wasn't sure I believed him. If he was going to be fine the doctors would be treating him, but no. We didn't even know what was wrong with him. Regardless of what I thought, I nodded.  
"I know you will Troy..." I mumbled "You have to be" I saw him look away from me and that was the second sign to me. It was then that the doctors entered the room. I looked over at them.  
"Mr Bolton" the tallest one nodded "Miss Montez" he smiled weakly.  
"We have some news for you..." he started. I didn't know what to think. Was this good news or bad news? Troy seemed anxious.  
"What is it?" he asked swallowing nervously  
"Mr Bolton..." he sighed. Fuck. Panic time. This was not good news, I could tell and so could Troy. I could see his eyes welling up with tears.  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news... But after multiple tests an examinations we are still unable to determine what it is you have contracted" he explained. "You have extremely unique symptoms and we're still searching for a cure..." he sighed again" I'm sorry, we'll keep you updated" he said before exiting the room. That's when Troy lost it, I could see the tears falling down his cheeks.  
"Fuck" he whimpered "I'm going to die..." that hurt me. I felt my own tears form in my eyes and I watched as he buried his head in his hands.  
"Hey... Troy look at me" I said... Hearing my voice break. He looked up at me sadly... He was in pain I could tell.  
"Please... Promise me something" I whispered and he nodded  
"Anything Gabi..." it was like he was trying to make something up to me.  
"Promise me you won't give up... You won't let yourself go" I asked. He paused and I panicked would he really give up? After all this fighting would he really surrender the battle? After a moment he looked back up at me, more tears evident in his eyes.  
"I promise" he whispered "I love you Gabriella... More than anything."

Troy kept that promise... For the next six months. We were falling into the unknown. We had no idea what we were up against. But Troy never gave up. He fought for his life... He fought for me... He fought for his family and friends... But most of all he fought for himself. Eventually the battle had to end... We just hoped Troy came out victorious... Although Troy was fighting and refused to give up... His body had other plans... September 19th was the day that Troy Bolton lost his battle... He'd been fighting for just over a year and not once had I left his side. I couldn't bare the thought of leaving him there, he meant way too much to me.

After Troy's death I refused to leave my house, to leave my room. I couldn't. I'd taken down the pictures of us and the poster from the twinkle towne musical. It hurt to remember. I wouldn't let myself be engulfed by the memories. I just wanted to sit there and cry. Eventually my mum forced me to see a therapist. It took two sessions for her to diagnose me with depression. I was put on medication... And then asked to face one of my worst fears... Troy's funeral.

I approached the yard... Dressed in black out of respect. I'd never expected to see so many people. Nearly the entire of East Highs senior class had shown up, also dressed in black. People were talking,  
shaking my hand, hugging me and saying the same thing over and over "I'm sorry for your loss, this must be hard for you". Honestly I just felt like saying "No shit" but instead I had to settle for

"Thank you".

It wasn't long before I was approached by his parents. Lucille and Jack. I held in a whimper when they greeted me. It was hard to see them and talk to them, especially Jack. He had the eyes, the sparkling blue eyes that Troy had inherited. The eyes that drew me in.  
"Gabriella" Lucille whispered threw her sobs "Thankyou" she smiled  
before pulling me towards her and into an embrace. That's where I broke down. In the arms of my dead boyfriend's mother.  
"He's gone..." I whimpered  
"Oh Gabi" Jack shook his head "Don't say that... He's not that far away" he sighed  
"He's watching over you honey..." Lucille smiled weakly "I know how much you meant to him, he wouldn't want to hear you speak like that" Somehow those words comforted me... For now at least. I looked towards the sky. Could Troy really be watching me? Watching my every move? I felt a few more tears escape my eyes and that's when the ceremony began...

Graduation was harder. Everything we had worked for was finally out our feet. We had the world and the rest of our lives sitting in front of us. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. Troy had worked just as hard as the rest of us, maybe even harder. He was the captain of the basketball team and the lead in the musical with me and he was supposed to make a speech here today, for graduation. He had been so excited. But instead I was now the one making the speech. The bastards. Why would they ask me to do this? Are they crazy? Are they trying to fucking torture me? To rub it in my face... But yet... Why did I agree? I heard my name called out to get up on stage. I stood nervously, making my way silently to the stage. I could hear muffled whispers about me which I chose to ignore. Once I got to the podium I was lost, I looked around my eyes stopping on Chad Danforth. He was crying, Chad Danforth was crying a sight I never thought I would see. I looked down at my hands before attempting to speak.  
"Urmm, Troy was... He was..." I stuttered. I could feel my bottom lip begin to tremble I had to do this, everyone was counting on me and if he was watching... Then so was Troy and I wouldn't let him down. I refused to let him down. I took a deep breath before starting again.  
"Troy" I sighed "He was more than just my boyfriend... He was my best friend" I said as I felt a few tears escape my eyes and I looked down at my hands.  
"A lot of people looked up to him, he was... One of the sweetest guys I have ever met" I tried to hold back a sob but it wasn't working, not one little bit. Without thinking I broke down into hysterical tears and loud sobs...  
"I'm sorry..." I cried  
"I can't do this..." I felt my legs give way as I continued to cry.  
"I'm sorry Troy, I didn't want to let you down" The crowd in front of me looked shocked, some were also crying. I felt someone try to help me up. It was Mr Matsui, the principal.  
"Come on Gabriella, its okay we all know how you feel" that infuriated me.  
"No!" I yelled "You have no idea how I feel right now! You don't even know..." I shook my head.  
"You have no idea what it's like to feel so low... So deep in fucking misery" I yelled again.

I was eventually forced off stage, to the nurse's office. She tried to comfort me, believe it or not it was starting to work.  
"It won't hurt forever Gabriella" she sighed "Trust me when my husband passed, bless his soul. I reacted just as harshly" she said as she rubbed my back.  
"Really?" I ask wiping my tears  
"Really" she smiled again, her smile was warm like... His "You just have to remember the good times" A million thoughts ran through my head, our meeting, the rooftop, the musical. The good times.  
"Thanks..." I smiled at her, she nodded in appreciation.  
"Trust me, it'll be just a little bit longer and..." she started  
"I'll be fine" I finished. I'd heard that expression a lot during the hospital visits. Although this time I had a feeling she was right.

And it was... Here I was another 80 years later, the 18th of September, in the same hospital, heck it was the same god damn room. This was the same room my Troy lost his battle and now here I was,  
sick as a dog, fighting my own battle. One which I solely intended to lose. I was going to see him again after all these years of waiting, here I was. I stretched my arms weakly over my head, I was tired. I lowered myself into the bed, pulling the sheets up over my aged body. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow. A little bit longer Troy and I knew with him.... I really would be fine.

**So what did you think?  
This was my first attempted one-shot. So I need your opinions! **


End file.
